Tracy Beakers Returns Fanfic
by mcjaspardyerdirectioner
Summary: This my first of Tracy Beakers Returns Fanfic and I really hope you enjoy it. Follow the lives from people in series 2 of Tracy Beaker Returns. Also those who are waiting on my waterloo road fanfic, it's not finished yet so just wait and I promise it will be good
1. Chapter 1

Tracy Beaker Returns Fanfiction:

(Later on in episode)

(Sapphire is walkking towards her room) (Liam catches up to her)

Liam: Sapph! (She turns around)(He leans in to kiss her)

Sapphire: (Soflty pushes him away) What do you think you're playing at?

Liam: Stop me then (They kiss)

(Another scene in Carmen's room) (Lily and Carmen sitting on the beds eating Jelly snakes whilst playing cards)

Carmen: What about... High School Musical 3?

Lily: Ah that would be great but.. I can't tonight

Carmen: Why not?

Lily: Me and my dad are supposed to be going to this thing, like father and daughter

Carmen: OK. Do you think Tee would like to watch it?

Lily: I dunno, maybe

(In the kitchen, Tracy is chopping up vegetables and Johnny walks in)

Johnny: You're cooking dinner? Good luck with that

Tracy: (Sarcastically) Ah ha, very funny (Johnny goes to the fridge and gets a little bottle of juice) It is actually the first meal that I ever made

(Johnny is about to say something) Without ruining

Johnny: And what is for reserve incase it goes wrong

Tracy: It wont go wrong (Johnny gives her a really look) There's a pizza menu in the draw

Johnny: Thought so (Walks out)

(Another Scene) (In Sapphire's room, her and Liam are sitting on her bed)

Liam: Are you alright? Does- does anything hurt?

Sapphire: No

Liam: (Whilst putting his shoes on) I've never done it before.. Have you?

Sapphire: (Turns to face him) I'm not a slapper you know! (Turns back around)

Liam: I never said that you were!(A pause) Are you gonna tell anyone about it?

Sapphire:(Turns to face him)No. And it won't be happening again (A pause) I think you should go

Liam: I really think we should-

Sapphire: Can you just go please!Just get out (He gets up and walks out)

(Another Scene) (In office,Mike and Gina sitting at their desks)

Gina: Been a quiet day so far

Mike: Yeah..Touch wood(Knocks on the desk)(Both have a little laugh)

(They can hear shouting going on)(They give a little sigh)

Gina: Shall we do something.. about that(points to door)?

Mike: Yes, right about(Takes a sip of tea)now(they both stand up quickly and run out the door)

(They reach the living room and see Elektra and Johhnny arguing whilst Tee, Toby,Frank and Harry watching)

Johnny: No!You said it was my turn after you finished!

Elektra: Yes!Exactly!Am I finshed?!No i'm not!

Gina: What is going on?!

(Johnny and Elektra are talking over one another and the others start joining in)

Gina: Enough!Now, Elektra you have been on the computer long enough, now it's Johnny's turn

Elektra:(Whilst walking out)I hate this place!(runs upstairs)

(Gus appears in the room)

Gus: What's all the shouting about? (Everyone looks at him)

(Later on)(Everyone in the dining room/kitchen,Liam comes in with a towel around his neck and wet hair)

Liam:Well let's hope everyone can eat this without choking(little laughs)

Tracy:Oh come on,name at least one meal i've done that with (everyone starts talking at once)Alright!I just said name one

Gus: Well actually strictly speaking, you said name at least one

Tracy: Oh come would you please just try it(everyone does so)

Liam: Well Tracy, you've actually accomplished cooking us a nice, decent meal(everyone laughs and carries on)

(After everyone has finished and sat at the table)

Mike:Thank you Tracy, that was amazing. Now who's turn is it to clean up?

Lily: I'm a guest, not me

Elektra:Carmen and Tee's

Carmen: Well I don't think that's very fair

Tee: Yeah I mean we covered for you yesterday when you were (sarcastic speech marks)feeling ill

Elektra: Is that the best comeback you could come up with?

Tracy: Just stop everyone. I've got a way

Gina: Oh here we go, another Tracy Beaker plan

(Everyone is outside near the table with fizzy drinks on the table)

Tracy: Right everyone get into their usual pairings they would if they were washing and drying

(Everyone does so with the pairings of Liam & Frank, Carmen &Tee, Elektra &Toby, Sapphire &Gus, Harry &Johnny)

Tracy: Now nominate, we only need 1 person to do this so pick one person from the pair.

Liam: I'll go,

Tee: I'll go,

Toby: I'll go,

Gus: I'll go,

Johnny: I'll go,

Tracy: Only 1 has been fizzed up to the max. On my command, rip the can open. Pick up your cans

(Everyone does so) 3,2,1, Go (Everyone opens them and Toby's explodes on him and everyone laughs)

Elektra: We've got to do the washing up but it was totally worth it

Tracy: Right go clear the table (People walk in)

Sapphire: Liam (turns to face her)Look i'm sorry about the way I reacted before

Liam: And i'm sorry that it happend

Sapphire: It's just..obviously none of us expected that to happen and I hardly know anything about you. Well other than the fact you like burger diving and Manchester United

Liam: Well, I actually I don't like Manchester United. I just go along with it for Frank's sake.

Sapphire: Oh. So I hardly know anything about you that people, who don't really know who you are, are supposed to even know.(She walks in)

(Another scene)(Tracy walking into the office)

Tracy: I told you that would work

Gina: Yeah, well dont be getting anymore ideas

Tracy: It worked, didn't it? (walks out)

(Another scene, Tracy is in the kitchen)(Liam walks in)

Tracy: What's the matter with you?

Liam: Nothing

Tracy: I know that face from somewhere, is there a girl involved?

Liam: Alright. There's this girl

Tracy: I figured. Is she with someone else or doesn't she like you?

Liam: I don't know. I thinks she just wants to know all this stupid, random stuff about me

Tracy: It's not stupid, she just wants you to show enough you care to let all this stuff out. All you need to is speak to her

Liam: I don't think I can say it

Tracy: You might not be able to say it, but you can sing it. Your good on guitar, arent you?

Liam: Thanks (they both walk out)

(Another scene, standing by the door Lily is saying goodbye to Carmen and Tee)

Lily: See you then (she gives them both hugs)

Carmen & Tee: Bye (the door closes)

Tee: High School Musical 3 then?

Carmen: You want to watch it?

Tee: Yeah (they walk off)

(Another scene, Sapphire is outside taking down bedsheets from the washing line)

Liam: (with a guitar around him)Hi Sapphire

Sapphire: OH!(Turns around)

Liam: Kind of freaks you out, doesn't it?(A pause whilst he takes a folded up bit of paper)I've got a list about things people don't about me, not even Frank.

Sapphire: Look i've really got to get back in

Liam: OK. But if you don't mind(Puts it back into his shirt pocket), I would like to run something by you

(He starts playing the tune of 'Introducing Me' by Nick Jonas)

Liam: (Singing)

 **I'm, i'm good at wasting time,**

 **I think lyrics need to rhyme,**

 **And you're not asking, but i'm trying to grow a beard,**

 **Now I eat cheese, but only a small pizza, please,**

 **Or sometimes on a homemade tortilla,**

 **Otherwise it smells like feet to me,**

(Gives him a little laugh)

 **And I, I really like it when Westlife are together,**

 **And I love it when you say my na-a-ame,**

 **If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's**  
 **A part of me that shows,**  
 **If we're close gonna let you see, everything**  
 **But remember that you ask for it,**  
 **I'm trying to do my best, to impress**  
 **But its easier to let you**  
 **Take a guess at the rest**  
 **But you wanna hear what lives in my brain and my heart,**  
 **Well you asked for it.**  
 **For your perusing, your at times confusing,**  
 **Slightly amusing, introducing me**

 **do-do do-do-do-do-do,**

 **do-do do-do-do-do-do**

 **la-la-la-da la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-da,**

 **(Starts to walk away but he catches up)**

 **I never trust Tracy to cook more food,**

(Gives him a little laugh)

 **And I like to use the word shooed as a noun or an adverb or an adjective,**

 **And i've, i've never really been into darts,**

 **I like really cool guitars and superheros,**

 **And cheques with lots of zeros on them,**

 **I love the sound of mandolins,**

 **And making someone smi-i-ile** (she starts to smile),

(Hears someone calls her so she starts to walk off but he catches up)

 **If you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's**  
 **A part of me that shows,**  
 **If we're close gonna let you see, everything**  
 **But remember that you asked for it.**  
 **I'm trying to do my best to impress, but it's easier to let you**  
 **Take a guess at the rest, but you wanna hear what lives in my brain,**  
 **My heart, well you asked for it.**  
 **For your perusing, Your at times confusing,**  
 **Possibly amusing, Introducing Me.**

 **Well, you probably know more than you ever wanted to**  
 **So be careful when you ask next ti-i-i-ime.**

(Hears someone call her again so she starts to walk off be he catches up)

 **So, if you wanna know, here it goes, gonna tell you there's**  
 **A part of me that shows,**  
 **If we're close gonna let you see, everything**  
 **But remember that you asked for it.**  
 **I'm trying do my best to impress**  
 **But its easier to let you**  
 **Take a guess at the rest**  
 **But you wanna hear what lives in my brain, my heart,**  
 **Well you asked for it.**  
 **For your perusing, Your at times confusing,**  
 **Hopefully amusing,**  
 **Introducing Me.**

 **do-do do-do-do-do-do**

 **do-do do-do-do-do-do**

 **do-do-do-do**

 **Introducing me.**

(Mike appears)

Mike:Sapphire?

Sapphire:(Turns to face him)Yeah i'm coming (Turns back to Liam)Thank you(Gets the paper out of his pocket and walks inside with Mike) (Liam has a satisfyed look on his face)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reading and taking an interest in this fanfic. Feel free to review because I would love to hear what you guys think. Also like I said in the description, I have not done with Waterloo Road yet at all, I just it would be really good to try something else and then go back. So here it is. Enjoy.**

(The next day)(Sapphire is walking downstairs and sees Liam)

Sapphire: Hey

Liam: Oh, hey

Sapphire: I just want to say thank you again because I really appreciate it and about the list

Liam: It's nothing really, just some things I thought you would want to hear

Sapphire: Well it is really cool, and i've thought of nothing else. But, I have decided that i'll stick up for you when it matters but I don't think I could go into a.. you know

Liam: I know. Just thanks for being so nice about this and not being a jerk

Sapphire: Friends?(They high five one another and walk to dining room/kitchen)

(In the dining room/kitchen. Mike is sorting out people's brekfast and Gina is talking to Gus)

Gus: So what would happen if I put the two together?

Gina: Well, it would just stay seperapted

Gus: Why?

Gina: (struggles for an answer)Here, why don't you ask Sapphire?

Gus: OK(goes towards Sapphire)

(When everyone is sat down)

Mike: Right everyone. Me,Gina and Tracy have been talking and we thought it would be a good idea to have a karaoke themed night, well afternoon

Elektra: Are you actually joking?

Gina: No, Elektra we are not joking. We just thought it would be nice to see everyone having a good time at something

Carmen: Well i'll behaving a good time (everyone starts eating their brekfast)

(Later on after brekfast, people are leaving and Liam is about to leave whilst Tracy still remains)

Tracy: Oh Liam

Liam: (Turns around) Yeah?

Tracy: How's it gone with that girl?

Liam: We're alright. We're mates but nothing more than that

Tracy: And you're okay with that?

Liam: Course, why wouldn't I be?(Walks out)

(Another scene, Carmen and Tee in Tee's room)

Carmen: (On the phone)So are you absoultley sure you can come?(waits for answer and squels with exictment)OK, so see you here about(turns to Tee and she mouths half 11)Half 11. OK, see then. Bye(hangs up)Yes (Drops her phone on Tee's bed)She can come

Tee: Ah, that'll be good

Carmen: Right, what shall I wear?

Tee: Carmen, we're having it here, it's not an event somewhere else

Carmen: I know, it just gives me an excuse to...dress up more

Tee: if that's how you feel then go for it

(Another scene)(In the back garden playing football:Johnny, Toby, Liam and Frank)

(Frank passes the ball to Liam, Liam scores whilst Toby is goalkeeper)

Johnny: Oh,Toby

Toby: Sorry, did you see how hard he kicked it?

Frank: It was a bit hard, you alright Liam?

Liam: I'm fine. Look, i'll try and be less..violent (They carry on with the game)

(Another scene)(Sapphire is stood by the front door with Tracy)

Sapphire: Look Beaker, i'm just going out for a few hours but I will be back in time for this thing your doing

Tracy: And if your not?

Sapphire: Spare me a lecture and doll out a sanction(Tracy gives her a really look)I'm joking, i'll be back(She walks out just as Lily walks in)

Lily: What's with her?

Tracy: Don't know. Suppose Carmen's told you about this afternoon

Lily: Yeah, well she knows how to persuade(A pause)It doesn't contain many lights, does it?

Tracy: Er no. Your not ill, are you?

Lily: I'm fine, i've been to the doctors and he gave me the all clear

Tracy: Well that's good, couldn't handle it if there was something wrong with you (They hug)

(Later on in the episode)(In the living room, Harry and Tee are watching TV. Liam is stood behind Tee going through a bag of sweets)(Liam taps on Tee's shoulder)

Tee: (Turns around)(Quietly)Yeah

Liam:(Holds back out to her)Try one of these

(She does so)

Tee: (Pulls a disgust)

Liam: A bit washing up liquedy,aren't they?

Tee: Yeah!(Turns back around and Liam gives her a bottle of water)

(Sapphire and this boy walks in)

Harry: (Sees her) Sapphire!(Runs up to hug her)

Sapphire: Hey Harry!(They hug)

Harry: Who's this?

Sapphire: Do you remember me talking about Sean? (Harry nods) This is him

Tee: So are you two going out?

Sean: No, no. Nothing like that. Although I have asked her out in the past

Sapphire: (Turns to face him)Sean, you know when you should stop. This is one of those moments

(Tee and Liam have scoff laughs and Sapphire looks at Liam)

Sapphire: You two know when to stop aswell. Come on Sean (they walk out with Harry)

(Later on in the show, everyone is in the living room because of the karaoke)

(Tracy is up on the stage in front of a microphone)

Tracy: (Quietly)Hello. (Away from the microphone) Gus turn it up (Microphone shrieks and everyone quinces) (She tries again) Hello everyone and welcome to the 'Karaoke Fest Afternoon'. Now, before the singing starts this part wasen't my idea-

Toby: What part?

Tracy: Well two people are going to be selected at random and they are going sing

Carmen: What like a duet?

Gina: Well some of the songs will be duets, but some of the other songs you will have decide between yourselves who sings what.

Tracy: (Gets passed a bucket by Mike) All your names are in here and the 1st two names to get picked will be singing. Gina, will you pick a name (she does so)

Gina: Lily

Lily: Your joking, aint ya? (Carmen and Tee woo)

Tracy: And Mike, will you pick the 2nd name? (He does so)

Mike: Johnny (Elektra sniggers)

(Tracy, Mike and Gina get off the stage whilst Lily and Johnny walk on)

(There will be a link to press onto and skip into 1 minute and 46 seconds. btw obviously I dont the act) watch?v=T0PMLAOvxvA

(Everyone starts clapping and cheering. They then walk off whilst Mike walks on stage)

Mike: Well what did eveyone think of that (people cheer)You two kept that quiet didn't you

Johnny: Mind you, i'm never gonna do it again

Mike: Well, I guess it's time for two more people to take the stage and see who can match that. So Tracy, would you like to pick one?

Tracy: Yep (Picks one) Liam

(Toby and Frank laugh)

Mike: Gina (she picks one)

Gina: Sapphire

Sapphire: (under breath) Oh you've got to be kidding me

(They both walk on stage) (A song starts playing)

Carmen: Oh, I love this song

(Here's a link) watch?v=gTSOlc4R2IQ

(People start clapping and cheering. Liam then walks out of the room)

Frank: I told you he doesn't like singing

(Later on, Liam is sitting in his room face back from the door as he hears a knock)

Liam: What? (Sapphire walks in)

(An over the shoulder shot is used)

Sapphire: You do know I didn't do that on purpose, dont you?

Liam: (Turns to face her) Yeah, sorry for just walking off like that (She sits on the bed) I just didn't know what else to do

Sapphire: Well you could of tried not walking off stage

Liam: (Little laugh) You really know how to make a guy feel better

Sapphire: So what was up before?

Liam: (Turns to face her) Isn't it kind of obvious? (Turns back around)

Sapphire: Well obviously not because I wouldn't be asking

Liam: It's just... I-I really like you and I think that I might actually love you. And call me crazy or an idiot but I think you feel the same way too. You just don't wanna show it. So, are you happy now that you know? (He feels a hand on his back and turns to face her) Please don't it if you don't mean it (Then they kiss)

(Another scene) (In the living room: Tee, Lily and Carmen are talking)

Carmen: I can't believe you have a voice like that. I mean why didn't you tell us

Lily: Just guess it really never come up in conversation. And why you just saying this to me (looks at Tee) what about your brother? He's good aswell

Tee: See I could understand why Johnny didn't want to say anything because you know it's Johnny. But you are amazing

Lily: Well thanks anyway

Carmen: Do you think you would want to do something like that for career

Lily: Don't think so. Even though it seems really cool, just not my direction I want to go in

Carmen: Ah, I wish I could sing like that. See you have the voice and don't want to go in the music industry, but I don't have the voice but I would love to go into the music industry

(They laugh)

(Next scene, In Liam's room and Sapphire stands up)

Liam: Where you going?

Sapphire: I need to go into work for a couple of hours but i'll be back. I promise (they kiss)

Liam: See you (she walks out and he smiles)


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to everyone who had read so far, I really appreciate it and I really hope you like the story so far. So here it is, please review.**

(The next day) (Cam and Tracy's)

Cam: So your telling me that Johnny, Lily, Sapphire and Liam can actually sing

Tracy: Hmm. I was quite suprised by Johnny but when Lily started it was amazing

Cam: Well you learn something new everyday

Tracy: Tell me about it (Looks at her watch) Right, i've gotta get going (T akes Cam's toast and walks out)

(At Elm Tree House, in the kitchen by the sink. Sapphire is standing there getting a drink and Liam puts an arm around her shoulders)

Sapphire: Alright, what you after?

Liam: Nothing (she turns around and there about to kiss)

Sapphire: Gina's coming (they quickly seperate) Alright Gina

Gina: Fine thank you Sapphire (Sapphire walks out)

(Next scene by the door, Johnny is about to walk out as Tracy walks in)

Tracy: Oh, so your going to sports thing then

Johnny: Yeah, I should be back before lunch

Tracy: OK, see you

Johnny: (Walks out door) Bye

(Tracy walks into office whilst Mike is already there)

Tracy: Morning (puts her stuff down)

Mike: Morn-(Tracy walks out)Well if that's how you feel

(In the living room: Carmen and Tee at the table playing Guess Who?, Frank is on the computer, Liam, Toby and Elektra playing pool, Harry watching the telly, Sapphire is reading a magazine whilst listening to music, Gus is sat down as Tracy walks in)

Tracy: Have I just walked into the right house?

Gus: (Stands up)Yes of course you have, this is where you work (walks out to practice piano)

Tracy: OK that answers my question

Toby: (To Elektra)Oh come on now, that's not fair

Elektra: What?!The rules clearly say if you hit your team's ball into the pocket, without using your hands, you get the point

Liam: Yeah but after a million and one shots, no it's not fair then

Elektra: Ah losers(throws the cue on the table and walks out)

Toby: Shall we just do best of 3?

Liam: Yeah (continues playing)

Tracy: (Little laugh)Love it arguement, problem,plan, done.

(Sapphire gets some juice from little coffee table and drinks)

Liam: Well, what can we say?We've learned how to grow up

(Sapphire laughs/snorts whilst drinking then stops, takes her headphone out. Liam looks over to her)

Sapphire: I've just orange juice up my nose but that was totally worth it

(Next scene, Johnny is about to go training in the park but he bumps into Lily)

Johnny: Hey, you OK?

Lily: Yeah, i'm fine

Johnny: Look, i'm sorry about last night after the song. You were really good

Lily: Thanks, so were offence but I never expected you to be good

Johnny: Me neither(Looks at her) Are you sure you're alright?

Lily: I've told everyone that i'm fine, will people stop asking me?!(About to walk away)

Johnny: Well (putting emphasis on the end of the next word)sorry for being concerned

Lily: (Turns around) Sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you like that

Johnny: It's fine. It's just that it's really hard to(she interupts him with a kiss)

Lily: I'm sorry i've got to-(she walks off)

Johnny: Lily (he jogs to go training)

(Back at Elm Tree House, Gus is playing piano whilst Mike walks out of the office)

Mike: You alright Gus, you've been practicing well over your time

Gus: (Whilst playing in a annoyed voice)Practicing

(Mike walks off into the kitchen to prepare lunch when Toby walks in)

Toby: I need to borrow £10

Mike: And hello to you too

Toby: Sorry. Hello, please can I borrow £10

Mike: What for?

Toby: The ultimate battleship(Mike looks unsure)Please, you can take it off next month's pocket money

Mike: (Sigh)OK(Gets money out of his pocket)

Toby: (Takes money) Thank you(Jogs out)

(Next scene, out in the park) (Lily is standing by a tree with a magazine when Johnny walks up to her)

Lily: (Sees him) Hi

Johnny: Hi

Lily: I'm sorry about... you know

Johnny: It's cool

Lily: You wanna walk same way as me?

Johnny: Yeah sure

(They walk into the backway/woods part)

Lily: How was training?

Johnny: Fine although next week he's making us do a 12 minute cooper run followed by an assault course

Lily: (Sarcastic) Sounds fun

Johnny: Don't. I'm exicted by the assault course though (Lily drops her magazine on the floor so she reaches down to get it and the camera is only on Johnny) I just love physical stuff like-(sees Lily on the floor having a seizure) Oh my god (Reaches down to her and puts his coat under her head) It's gonna be alright (gets his phone but relieses it's dead)(Camera goes back onto Lily)

(Next scene, Sapphire is in the living room when Liam walks in)

Liam: Sapph, I need to see you

Sapphire: (Turns around to face him) Well your seeing me right now

Liam: You know what I mean just me and you (They are about to kiss) Frank is coming. Hey mate, want to play football

Frank: Yeah (They walk out when Liam faces back mouthing sorry)

(Next scene, Lily is sat on a bench when Johnny returns and gives her water)

Lily: Thank you (Begins to drink)

Johnny: I don't just understand what happend-erm you just had a seizure

Lily: I was really hoping this didn't come out

Johnny: (Confused) What?

Lily: (A little sigh and a little pause) I've got epilepsy (Johnny is looking very shocked/suprised) I found out a couple of weeks ago when my dad found me. The doctors said if it happens again then bring me back because sometimes people just have the one seizure in their life. So it happend again and that's when they confirmed i've got epilepsy.

Johnny: Why haven't you told anyone this?

Lily: Because I didn't want to be treated any differently. I still want to be myself without any trouble. So I asked my dad not to say anything to Mike or anyone like that. So it's only me, my dad and Rob that actually know. And now you

Johnny: I don't really know what to say. Is it a serious case of epilepsy?

Lily: Well i've got to keep an eye on my medication, get plenty of sleep, have a balanced diet and try not to get stressed. But having been in care and trying to keep me and my dad together. It's not an easy thing to do.

Johnny: I know. Well I don't know much about epilepsy but I do know that I won't tell anyone (She looks at him)That's if you don't want me to (She nods and starts crying a bit and they hug) Shall we get you home?

Lily: Yeah (They start walking)

(Next scene, back at Elm Tree House in the kitchen) (Everyone is walking in for lunch)

Tracy: Er, where's Johnny guys?

Elektra: Dunno, last time I saw him was this morning

Tee: I'll give him a call (gets her phone out and rings Johnny) Hi Johnny, yeah where are you? Lunch is ready (listens) OK. So, you'll defintley be back then? OK. Bye. (Puts her phone back in her pocket) He said training ran over so he should be back in 10-15 minutes

Gina: OK. So everyone, make sure you save some lunch for him

Liam: Noo Promises (people laugh)

(Next scene at Lily's flat) (Her dad Steve is already there and Lily and Johnny walk in)

Steve: Hi Lily.. erm, i'm so sorry I can't remember your name

Johnny: Johnny

Steve: Johnny, that's it. You alright Lil?

Lily: Yeah

Johnny: She's just had a seizure

Steve: Oh my god, are you alright?

Lily: Yeah, i'm fine. I'm just going to my room, try and sleep it off. See you Johnny

Johnny: Bye

Steve: I'll come and check on you in a bit

Lily: OK (Walks into her room)

Steve: You know about her epilepsy?

Johnny: Well I saw her have a seizure and she told me after. I've promised that I won't say anything to the others

Steve: Well thank you for making sure she's alright and for staying with her

Johnny: It's alright. I've got to get back now because I told Tee i'll be back in about 10 minutes

Steve: OK. Thanks again

Johnny: Bye (Walks out)

 **Well i'm going to leave this chapter there. Please review as I would love to hear back. BTW in the show Lily doesn't really have epilepsy, I just thought I'll add that in to raise awareness that it could happen at anytime. Thank you and I hope you enjoyed it.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks so much to everyone who has read so far. Hopefully you are enjoying it, sorry if I haven't posted in a while but here it is now. Enjoy and please review :)**

(At Elm Tree House, about a week after the previous chapter) (Everyone is in the kitchen just talking between themselves) (Lily is sat at the counter and Johnny walks over)

Johnny: You alright?

Lily: Will you stop worrying?

Johnny: Sorry, it's just hard sometimes

Lily: Well you should try actually having it (Sees Johnny's face down) Look i'm fine, I haven't had a fit in like a week. So that's something right?

Carmen: (Walks over with a confused face) What are you two talking about?

Lily: Ah nothing, come on let's go and do that quiz thingy you wanted to do

Carmen: OK (they walk out and so does everyone else apart from Johnny & Tracy as she clears up)

Tracy: You OK Johnny?

Johnny: Yeah, why wouldn't be?

Tracy: You just look like there's something bothering you

(A pause)

Johnny: If you promised someone something, and you really don't want to break that promise but you're kind of confused and a bit worried about them. What would you do?

Tracy: Erm...(Thinks for a bit) Don't know, depends how serious it is and whether you know them well enough so they know your doing it for the right reasons.

Johnny: (A little pause whilst he thinks) Thanks (He then walks out) (Tracy just shrugs it off and carries on)

(Near the staircase, Sapphire and Liam)

Sapphire: I think it's time to tell people about us now (Liam has a look of it's not a good idea) Come on Liam, I think this would be a really good thing

Liam: Yeah and it will be. When i'm good and ready. Look Sapph, I really like ya but I don't think telling people now is such a great idea

Sapphire: But when then?

Liam: Soon, yeah? (they kiss and then hug but hear/see Gus coming so they stop whilst Gus sits down at his piano)Alright Gus?

Gus: I'm about to practice (then starts playing piano) (Sapphire and Liam then exchange looks then walk off in direction of the living room)

(Mike and Gina come out of the office)

Mike: Gus, can you save practice till later please we need a house meeting in the kitchen now?

Gus: But-

Gina: (interupts) Gus please

Gus: (Stops) Fine (he walks off in direction of the kitchen)

(Next scene, everyone is sat in the kitchen)

Elektra: What's so important that you've dragged us away from minding our own business?

Mike: We're having somebody staying with us for a few days. He's name is Dale and please try and be nice to him.

Toby: No offence but what's that got to do with everyone here?

Gina: Dale will be sharing your room

(Liam does a little snort)

Tracy: Or with Liam (people start to laugh apart from Liam and Toby)You'll just have to decide between the pair of you (An idea comes into her head) I have an idea

Gina: Oh here we go, another Tracy Beaker plan (Tracy gets cans out of the fridge)

Toby: Oh no, not the cans again. Please, I lost last time when we did this

Liam: All the more reason for us to do it like this

Tracy: Right blindfold them (hands blindfolds to Frank and Elektra)

(Tracy shakes a can of Fanta vigoursly and puts it back to where it was before)

Tracy: Take the blindfolds off (Frank and Elektra do so and stand back) The coin toss to see who goes first. Mike, have you got any loose change?

Mike: Yeah, I should do (goes through his pocket and finds a 2p coin, hands it over to Tracy)

Tracy: Thank you. Calls first (she flips the coin and Liam shouts "heads" and Toby shouts "tails) It's heads

Frank: Yes!

(Liam picks a can of coke up and opens it close to his face)

Tracy: Right one down (he puts the can down) Toby

(Toby picks a can of diet coke up and opens it close to his face)

Tracy: Two down (he puts the can down) Liam

(Liam picks a can of lemonade up and opens it close to his face)

Tracy: Three down (he puts the can down) Toby

(Toby picks up a can of fanta and Johnny smiles. Toby opens it close to his face and it explodes on him)

(Everyone starts laughing apart from him)

Liam: You lost mate

Toby: I told you it wasen't my game

Tracy: Then that settles it, Dale will be sharing with you Toby

Gina: Right, go and get your room sorted. You know where the camping bed is and there's some fresh sheets in the staff bedroom

(Toby walks out)

(A new scene in the living room) (Johnny has just finished doing practice shots on the pool table and Lily walks in)

Lily: How funny was that with Toby?

Johnny: I know. Even though that was funny I keep thinking what would of happend if the can exploded in Liam's face

(They hear a slight arguement as Sapphire and Liam walk in)

Johnny: (Quietly to Lily) Talk of the devil (Lily sits on the pool table and they look over to them)

Sapphire: Oh come on, don't be like that

Liam: Why not? I've asked you and you've said no

(They carry on) (Lily then falls to the floor and starts having a seizure) (They stop and Johnny goes to her)

Johnny: Cushion quick, she musen't hit anything (Liam hands him one and Johnny places it under her head)

(Sapphire starts running out)

Johnny: Sapph don't! (she turns around to him)She's got epilepsy and doesn't want anyone to know about it. Just guard the doors so no one comes in (she does so) Liam, move the couch a bit (he does so) (To Lily) It's gonna be alright

(The next scene, by the door) (A boy about Liam's age walks in)

Tracy: Hello, you must be Dale

Dale: The one and only. I've never actually shared a room before

Tracy: Well the person you're sharing with usually is very nice but there was a bit of rivlary on who has to share

Gina: (Walks over to them) Yes thank you Tracy. Dale, why don't I show you to your room? (they walk off)

(The next scene, Liam walks in the living room with a glass of water and hands it to Lily as everyone is sat down)

Lily: Thanks (starts drinking)

Sapphire: I don't understand how you knew what to do

Johnny: Well I was there for one before and we learnt about all this in a theory thing before we actually did practical in sports club

Lily: Look, can you two (directing to Sapphire and Liam)not tell anyone else about this. I can't have people know

Liam: Yeah sure, and i'm sorry if that was down to us before

Lily: It's fine. I should probably go home now because my dad will wanna know

Johnny: I'll walk you to the bus stop (they walk out)

Liam: (To Sapphire) I'm sorry about before

Sapphire: Yeah me too. That's just made me realise we need to stop with all the arguing

Liam: Yeah we do. We're alright, aren't we?

Sapphire: Course we are (they high five)

Liam: That's good because i've gotta now. Supposed to be going looking at some Man United stuff with Frank

Sapphire: Well, good luck with that. Considering you told me you actually like West Ham

Liam: Yeah and if you tell anyone. You're for it(walks out)

(Gina walks into Toby's room with Dale)

Gina: Toby, this is Dale

Toby: (Hesitantly) Hi

Gina: (To Dale) Right, i'll leave you to unpack (she walks out)

Dale: I've never shared a room before so please tell me if I annoy you. I take it i'll be on the camper bed then

Toby: If you don't mind

(Dale walks over there and sits down) (Dale then pulls out a small XBOX 360, Toby has a suprised face as he pulls out games and chocolate)

Dale: Impressive, ay. What's mine is yours, that's the roommate code isn't it

Toby: Absoultly (walks over to him)

(The next scene) (Sapphire emerges from the bathroom and bumps into Dale)

Dale: Hi

Sapphire: Oh hi, you must be Dale. Toby isn't pleased is he?

Dale: Actually he is. He's deciding which X BOX 360 game he wants to play first

Sapphire: (Under her breath)Oh my god, Liam isn't gonna be happy

Dale: What?

Sapphire: Nothing. Sorry i've never actually bumped into a new person in front of a bathroom

Dale: I kind of figured that out

Sapphire: Look if there's a certain someone with blue hair who gets on your nerves just- (He goes into kiss her) Woah! What the hell are you doing?!

Dale: What does it look like?

Sapphire: You try to touch me one more time then i'm gonna complain to Mike and Gina, OK! (Walks off down the stairs)

(The next scene in the laundry part whilst in the back of the kitchen you can see Mike setting the table)

Tracy: Right, that's all the laundry done. Is lunch ready?

Mike: No, i'm just setting the table for the sake of it

Tracy: Oh ha ha ha (shouts everyone for lunch)

(The next scene, outside in the front. Sapphire is stood by the door as Liam and Frank walk up to the house)

Frank: What's up with you?

Sapphire: Nothing. Lunch is ready by the way

Frank: Oh great, i'm starving (he walks in)

Liam: (Sees Sapphire's face, in a worried/concerned voice)Are you alright?

Sapphire: I'll be fine

Liam: Look I know it's hard trying to keep this a secret

Sapphire: It's not that

Liam: What is it then?(A pause) Sapph, tell me because you're freaking me out now

Sapphire: It's Dale

Liam: Oh that new boy(she nods)Has Toby kind of chucked his things into my room because i'm telling you I won that bet fair and square

Sapphire: (Shakes her head) It's not that (A pause) He just tried it on that's all

Liam: (Mad) Oh he did, did he? (walks in and Sapphire follows him)

(They are walking fast)

Sapphire: Liam, he just tried for a snog

Liam: (they stop for a bit) Did he take no for an answer?

Sapphire: Well in the end af-

Liam: In the end!(he starts walking off quickly)

(They reach the kitchen where mostly everyone is sat down apart from Mike who is checking everyone is OK and Dale is stood at the sink)

Liam: Oi you! Dale!

(He turns around and everyone stops talking)

Dale: What do you want?

Liam: Oh you're seriously asking me that ! I don't care if you're new here! But your the one making a move on her (directing at Sapphire)the minute my backs turned!

Elektra: Oh you stud Dale. Making a move on Sapphire

(Some people start to laugh)

Dale: Look I backed off alright, it's not a thing to concerned over

Liam: Well it is to me

Dale: Well who the hell are you? Her dad?

Liam: Er,she happens to be my girlfriend actually (Sapphire smiles at the back)

(Everyone is shocked around the table)

Elektra: So are you two..

Liam: (Turns to Elektra) Do you want me to draw you a picture?!

Elektra: Er no thanks

Dale: Oh come on, I messed up. We can still be mates, can't we?

Sapphire: Somehow, I don't think that's possible

Mike: Right, can everyone just sit down and calm down

(They do so)

Tracy: (Has a relization look on her face) Oh my god, is she the girl that you did the song-

Liam: Yeah

Carmen: Oh my god, there's a song?

Liam: Yeah and if you think i'm performing it again, you've got another thing coming

(The next day)(Everyone including Lily and her dad are in the main area bit)

Mike: Right, who's ready to go out and have some fun?

(Everyone cheers)

Steve: (To Lily) Don't worry, i'll try and keep you away from flashes

Lily: Thanks but I just want to have fun

(They all walk out)

(The next scene they arrive at a fair/beach)(Everyone seems to be happy. Carmen, Tee, Lily and her dad walking together. Harry and Gus walking together. Toby and Dale walking together. Elektra, Tracy, Gina and Mike walking together. Sapphire and Liam walking together with his arms over her shoulders)

(Little snippets of them at the fair. On some rides and playing the fairground games. You decide in your head what these can be because every fair I have been too. They've all be different)

(The next scene. People are at close by stalls just looking around) (Lily and her dad sat over the edge of the wall with some chips)

Steve: Are the chips alright?

Lily: Yeah, there good

Steve: You enjoying yourself?

Lily: Dad, there just chips from the chip shop. Not chips from places where they have unicorns

Steve: (Little laugh)No, I mean this day out

Lily: Oh, yeah it's good. It's just nice to chill out and have fun. You know, not have to worry about things

Steve: Your talking about your epilepsy here, aren't you?

Lily: Well,what else?

Steve: Are you sure you don't want to te-

Lily: (Interupts)Dad, your just as bad as Johnny. I'm fine with all this. Sapphire and Liam found out yesterday. They've promised not to say anything. I mean look how distracted they are, nobody even knew they were together so that must mean they are good at keeping secrets

Steve: But Lily-

Lily: (Stands up) No dad. (Walks away) Johnny!

(Johnny turns around)

Lily: It's my dad, he's..

Johnny: What? Does he know about the kiss? (Sees Lily not looking good)Lily?(She collapses on the floor and starts having a seizure)Lily! (Runs over to her)

(Everyone looks over to her and runs over)

Steve: Lily! (Runs over in front of her and kneels down) Come on, it's alright darling

Mike: I'll phone an ambulance (about too)

Steve: You don't have to do that unless she's unconsious or doesn't stop shaking after 4-5 minutes. She's epileptic (People seem shocked)

(The next scene: In a restaurant/cafe, people are sat down)

Lily: I'm fine now

Carmen: Why didn't you tell us?

Steve: Well there's only a few people that knew before hand obviously excluding us two, the doctor and Rob

Tracy: Well who then?

(A pause)

Lily: Well... Johnny was one of the first to find out because he saw me having a fit

Johnny: And I promised her I wouldn't tell any of you guys

Lily: And then yesterday, Sapphire and Liam were in the same room as me when it happend again

Sapphire: She made us promise not to tell and we didn't know what else to do

Lily: I'm sorry Carmen if I didn't tell you, your my best mate and I just couldn't

Carmen: It's alright

Tracy: Do you know what possibly could of brung on the seizure today?

Lily: Dunno. Probably from all the stress of wanting and not wanting to tell you guys

Gina: Well, you'll always have us to rely on now. Not just those 3 (directing to Liam, Sapphire and Johnny)

Johnny: (Sarcastic)Oh well, thanks a bunch

Liam: No. Johnny has been great, I mean he knew what to do if Lily did end up having a seizure

Carmen: Well so do we now (Carmen and Lily hug)

 **And there we have it. Correct me if i'm wrong but I would say this is the longest chapter yet. I hope you enjoyed it. The next chapter should be very fun and create a mystery for you all. Please review if you have time though.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't really know what to say in these intro's apart from hoping you are enjoying the story and that you can have it in your head that this actually happend. Now this chapter i'm about to write creates an element of mystery and you can link back to a previous Tracy Beaker episode. Please review and enjoy.**

(It is getting dark but not too late)(In the office, Gina is sat at the desk doing some paperwork and eats a bit of chocolate cake but notices it is really spicy/hot and starts to panic. She takes a sip of water and there is a knock at the door)

Gina: (Still panicing, under her breath) Oh what now?

(Another knock at the door)

Gina: Come in...I said come in

(The door opens and the lights immeditely go off. The door slams and a exploded gun goes on Gina as she squels/shouts/scream and the person runs off quickly) (Mike & Tracy run in and Mike turns the light on) (The camera shows Gina all covered in mess)

Gina: Don't even think about laughing at this Mike Milligan and Tracy Beaker whoever did this is in so much trouble.

(The titles then roll)

(In the living room. The camera then is on the kids going from Tee,Toby with Harry underneath his arms, Elektra, Liam, Johnny, Frank, Lily, Carmen & Gus holding a box of wipes. They all are trying not to laugh but then Johnny bursts out laughing)

Gina: It's not funny!

Mike: I want whoever who has done this to own up right this minute? (no one says anything and Mike has a mad expression on his face) Well?!

(Everyone's saying it wasen't me)

Sapphire: (Walking in)What's going on? (Sees Gina and gasps)Cool, who gunked Gina?

(Kids start to laugh again)

Gina: It's not funny!

Mike: This is serious! Gina's clothes are completly ruined and the whole office needs cleaning. Now, who did it?!

Elektra: Erm, Mike. I wonder if Sapphire knows something that none of us do. I mean she did arrive later then everyone else (people turn to look at Sapphire)

Sapphire: Er, why don't go back to your gutter (emphasies)Lex

Elektra: Have I touched a guilty nerve Sapphire?

Mike: Actually Elektra, you're wrong. At the time of this happening, Sapphire was with me in the quiet room

(Elektra looks embaressed) (Flashback: Sapphire and Mike are sat down)

Mike: And then i'm pretty sure you have to multiply all that by 34 (uses the calculator but hears Gina scream/shout)

(They both turn to the door)

Mike & Sapphire: Gina

Sapphire: Someone's probably broken her favourite plant again

Mike: I'll just quickly see what's going on, you finish your homework (she does so and he walks out)

(Back to normal time)

Mike: So Sapphire, seeing as the only one I can currently rule out. You can go (Elektra's mouth drops open) Everyone else will sit in this room until this culprit owns up

Sapphire: But that's not fair!

Liam: (Turns to her) You tell them Sapph

Sapphire: Liam, Frank & Toby were coming bowling with me. We've got reservations and everything

Tracy: You're not going anywhere till us 3 have found out who's done this

Sapphire: Well with your deduction Tracy,that'll be when pigs fly (Liam and Johnny snort)(She looks over to him and then looks back) What if I solved the crime?

Mike: That'll be up to you Sapphire. But whoever's done this will be grounded and will be spending most of tommorow cleaning the office (everyone looks annoyed)And if no one owns up. Then i'll have to ground all of you

Every kid excluding Sapphire: What?!

Mike: You've got one hour

Gina: One hour! (walks out with Mike) (Tracy quickly follows behind, grabs a baby wipe from Gus and puts thumbs up to them and people start laughing)

Mike: Tracy! (she quickly runs out)

(Later on) (Liam kicks a chair from the little table)

Liam: Well i'm not gonna be the one spending my Saturday cleaning out the stupid office. (Looks to all of them)Come on guys, own up, who did it?

(At the same time)

Johnny, Lily, Carmen,Toby: It wasen't me

Tee: Don't look at me

Frank: I didn't do it

(Interupts)

Sapphire: (Drawing)Shut up you lot, i'm tryna concentrate

Elektra: On what?

Sapphire: On drawing a floor plan of this place, so I can track everybody's movement at the time of this whole thing starting

Elektra: (Sarcastic) Er yeah, like that's gonna help

Sapphire: Well if I can't figure out who's done this, i'll make this into a 3D plan

Elektra: (Stands up and walks into Sapphire's direction)They'll be no change there then (Sapphire slams her pen down and then walks over to Elektra)

Gus: (Stands up) Please don't start an arguement

Lily: I'm supposed to be seeing Poppy and Rosie with my dad tommorow, (Stands up)And if Mike doesn't let me go somebody is going to be sorry

Sapphire: (In Lily's direction)Chill Lily(Turns back to Elektra)I'll find out who's done it

Elektra: Oh yeah of course you will

Sapphire: (Walks to get a clipboard)Right, well then let's get started. Let's hear motives. Which one of you lot would commit such an awful (Lily sits back down)Yet genius crime against Gina?Ah as I managed to overhear a conversation this morning(Looks over to Elektra)I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to that question(Everyone looks over to Elektra)

(Flashback) (Elektra is walking in the direction of the stairs with a cup of juice) (Gina walks into her spilling juice all over her)

Gina: Elektra!

Elektra: Gina!

Gina: You should really watch where your walking

Elektra: But you've just walked into me!

Gina: Well i'm carrying a load of paper..Never mind i'm sure you'll remember next time when your carrying juice

Elektra: (Under her breath but angry)Next time (Sapphire sees her and starts laughing and runs up the stairs)Don't laugh Sapphire. She's just ruined my brand new jacket! (Under her breath) She's gonna pay for this

(Back to present time)(Sapphire sticks Elektra's name on the little board she was making earlier)

Sapphire: So you've made Gina pay. Now it's time to own up

Elektra: (Walks over to Sapphire)Surely, you can't think it's me inspector idiot

Sapphire: There's no point of denying (emphasis)Lexi. Everyone can see your so guilty

Tee: Right, are you gonna confess to Mike or not?

Elektra: (Looks to Tee and Johnny) No I am not. Because I haven't done it. But whilst we're talking about motives Tee. I'm thinking you and Johnny have some explaining to do

(Tee and Johnny look guilty)

(Flashback) (Johnny and Tee are in the office talking to Gina)

Johnny: Come on Gina, there must be someone who wants to foster us

Gina: Well, i'm sorry it's hard to do these things. Especially for a brother and sister

Johnny: So your saying were rubbish!

Gina: No of course not. Your both special

Johnny: (Tuts)Forget it Gina, your stupid foster parents probably wouldn't even be good enough for us

Tee: (Annoyed voice) Yeah, their gonna be the rubbish ones

Johnny: (In Gina face) And so are you

(They walk out)

Gina: Bu-I really think we should talk about this when you calm down

(Elektra's walking down the stairs)

Tee: Don't worry Johnny, we'll sort this out

(Back to present day)

Johnny: We're always shouting at Gina tryna get us into foster homes, doesn't mean we did it (throws pillow onto floor)

Sapphire: (Whilst putting Johnny and Tee's names on the board)Hmm, don't know maybe

(Elektra gives a big sigh and goes to sit back down)

Frank: Oh this is stupid

Liam: Yeah,(Stands up)One of you must of done summit (Johnny looks in his direction)(A pause)What?

Johnny: Well you three (in direction of Liam, Toby and Frank)weren't actually nice to Gina earlier (Liam looks over to Sapphire and then back to Toby & Frank)

(Flashback)(In the kitchen: Liam, Toby & Frank are baking a cake. Tracy is in the back sorting stuff out)

Frank: (Tastes it)More chocolate

Liam: And lots more sugar (He does so)

(No one sees Gina cut up a bit of the cake already made)

Tracy: (Turns around from the fridge with things in her hand)Gina!

Gina: That's amazing (Liam turns to face her and looks shocked, he puts the sugar)

Tracy: (Everyone else faces them)That's the first and only succesful cake I have ever made!

Liam: Er, accept you didn't make it. We did

Frank: And it took us ages

Toby: Thanks a lot Gina!, that was for our pudding for tea

Gina: And so wonderful it would be too

Tracy, Liam, Toby & Frank: Gina!

(In the back, you will see Johnny walking in)

Gina: What? (Walks out with the cake)

(They look annoyed with what's happend)

(Back to present day) (Sapphire putting Liam's,Frank's and Toby's name on the board)

Frank: It wasen't us

Liam: Kind of wish it was though (Sapphire looks towards him)Oh come on, let's face it Gina did have it coming

Toby: Yeah she's managed to wind up everyone today

Lily: Yeah and the rest (Liam looks over to her) What?

Liam: So you don't remember the conversation that you and Carmen had with Gina (Carmen and Lily look at each other)

(Flashback)(By the stairs: Carmen is with Lily who is talking)

Lily: So your saying because i've got epilepsy I can't come!

Carmen: Yeah that's out of order Gina (You can see behind Liam walking)

Gina: Look, it's not that we don't want you to come, it's just that-

Carmen: Has it got flashing lights?

Gina: No bu-

Carmen: Then I don't see a problem

Lily: Oh, come on Carmen just don't bother anymore (they walk away towards the stairs)We need to find a different way in order for me to come

(Back to present day) (Whilst Sapphire is putting Carmen and Lily's name on the board)

Lily: I have talked to them about my epilepsy before doesn't mean i've done it

Carmen: Yeah or me for that sake

Toby: I still stand by what I said. She has managed to whined everyone up today

Harry: (Whilst standing up)Including me, she's always be (Reliseas what he is saying and sits back down)Oops

(Sapphire looks in Harry's direction)

Sapphire: Something you wanna tell us Harry?

(Flashback)(In Harry's bedroom:Set out like a pirate ship)

Harry: (Screams whislt running around)Shark attack! Shark attack!

Gina: (Walks in) What's going on in here?

Harry: Shark attack, shark attack

Gina: That's enough (Sees chocolate)Harry, have you been in the treats again?

Harry: Get your paws off of mine and Jeff's treasure!

Gina: Harry, you are not just allowed to help yourself to chocolate. That thing nearly had my eye out, it's dangerous. Look please play something quieter (walks out)

Harry: (To Jeff)Come on Jeff, it's about time Gina walks the plank (Nods Jeff's head)

(Back to present day)

Elektra: So come on then detective. Who's done it?

Sapphire: (Whilst putting Harry's name on the board)Well it looks like you've all got the motive to do it

Elektra: (Looks over to Gus)What about Gus?

Johnny: Don't be an idiot! (Elektra throws a cushion at him)Gus wouldn't do a thing like that

Elektra: Yeah your right. He's probably sorting his next day plan(A pause)Oh come, this is really stupid. Sapphire hasen't got a clue who did it, why on earth should we list-

Sapphire: Shut it you. According to the dudctions i've just done. Your my prime suspect, so let's hear your allibi

Elektra: (Confused)What?

Sapphire: Well you've got the motive and you had the opportunity to do so. So, where were you when Gina got gunked?

Elektra: I don't have to answer your daft questions (writes something down and shows Elektra it as a question mark)Get rid of that! Get rid!

Liam: What about Tee and Johnny? Don't they need an allibi too?

Tee: We didn't gunk Gina (Looks towards to Johnny)did we Johnny?

Johnny: There was no need. We was too busy getting our own back

(Flashback)(Tee and Johnny stood by the door)

Tee: I don't think this is such a good idea

Johnny: We want them to listen don't we

Tee: I suppose

Johnny: So come on then (they walk out and it shows them letting down the minibus tyres)

(Back to present day)

Johnny: If we were letting down the minibus tyres, we couldn't be in two places at once. That's our allibi (Tee and Johnny side high five)

Sapphire: Fair enough (she crosses their names off)Two down(shows the board)7 to go (Looking at Carmen and Lily)What about you two?

Lily: It wasen't us alright

Sapphire: Have you got proof of that?

Lily: I haven't told anyone about this (takes a little notebook out from a pocket and chucks it to Johnny)

Johnny: (Looks inside it)Is this the amount of seizures you've had?

Lily: (A little pause)Yeah

Tee: Have you been to a doctor about this?

Lily: Their just tryna keep me calm as possible and see whether that decreases the amount of seizures I have

Johnny: And look at the last time of her seizure Sapphire

Sapphire: (She looks)Well that's what 5-10 minutes before-

Lily: Before the incident

Sapphire: (To Carmen)And I take it you were with her?

Carmen: Well i'm not actually gonna leave her, am I?

Sapphire: Fair point (Crosses their names off) 4 down (Shows the clipboard) 5 to go. (Looking in Liam, Toby and Frank's direction)What about you 3?

Toby: You can cross us off that list too. We already got our revenge.

(Flashback)(Frank and Toby outside looking through the office window seeing Gina eat the cake and laughing)

(Back to present day)

Toby: I don't think she enjoyed the chilli chocolate cake as much as she did the first (Toby, Liam & Frank are laughing)

Sapphire: (Crosses them 3 off that list too)So all were left with is Harry. Plus our prime suspect (emphasis)Lexi who won't or can't give as an allibi because(pointing at her)she's guilty

Elektra: I think not(Turns to Liam)Tell her Liam

Sapphire: (Confused)Liam, weren't you with Frank an-

Elektra: Nope. Because he was declearing is love for me at the time

(Sapphire looks in Liam's direction mad)

Liam: It wasen't like. I was helping her with her Chemistry work

(Flashback to Liam helping Elektra doing homework)

(Back to present day)

Sapphire: (Annoyed)Whatever! (Turns around walking to the back)Moving swiftly on (Everyone walks over to where she is as she pulls off a cloth from the table revealing 3 different weapons)Weapons, the person or people who gunked Gina must of used some sort weapon to help them. Okay, I need a volunteer

Johnny: What for?

Sapphire: Well in the police force, it is known as re-construction (everyone steps back apart from Johnny who is oblivous)

Johnny: (Little laugh)Well i'm not doing it

(Little bit later on) (Liam and Elektra holding up the big piece of cloth)

Sapphire: (Whilst picking up a cream squirter)Exhbit A(People turn around and Toby walks over)Not a very likely/possible weapon of reveange(Hands it to Toby)

(Toby then walks over in front of Johnny, Johnny looks kind of freaked out)

Sapphire: Fire (Toby does so but it ends up on the floor because it didn't go far enough) (Johnny breathes a sigh of relief)

Sapphire: . Exhbit B, a more well known weapon known as Taylor's weapon of choice (Tee walks over and Sapphire hands over the water gun) (Johnny looks freaked out as Tee is looking through the hole)Fire(However Tee moves the again over to Liam and shoots it at him)

Liam: Ahh. What?(Johnny burts out laughing whilst other people are laughing in the back)

Sapphire: Amazing shot but I think all of us can safely say that this gun, wasen't used in this particular crime (Tee hands the gun back to Johnny)OK (Picking up a bottle)Exhbit C, Harry's pirate cannon (Harry walks over to Sapphire to retrieve the bottle and walk in front of Johnny)(Johnny is looking even more terrifed)Fire(Harry does so and it ends up everywhere on Johnny)

Liam: Oh (him and Elektra quietly laugh)

Elektra: Busted (Harry looks scared)

Liam: You little monster

(Sapphire walks in front as Johnny moves away from the sheet)

Sapphire: Harry, I think we can safely say this was the weapon that gunked Gina

Harry: But me and Jeff have got an allibi too. We was hiding the chocolate away Gina

(Flashback)(Harry's in the garden with Jeff trying to hide the tresaure but then hear Gina scream/shout)

Harry: So you can cross me off your list too Sapphire

Elektra: (To Sapphire)Inspector brainless gets it wrong, yet again

Sapphire: (To Elektra)Shut it Lexi

Johnny: Oh this is a waste of time

Tee: I've had enough (People start talking over one another)

Gus: (Stands on the couch)Shut. Up! I did it (people look shocked)I was too scared to tell you all earlier

Frank: But why did you do it then Gus?

(Flashback) (Gus is sat in his room just sat at his desk whilst Elektra sees in)

Elektra: What's up with you?

Gus: Gina wants me to go out with a foster family

Elektra: (Whilst walking in)Well that is the ideal of getting out of this place

Gus: Yes but they don't follow a day to day routine. What am I going to do Elektra?

Elektra: Can't you consule in your notebook

Gus: (Turns to Elektra)I'm being serious

Elektra: Just tell them to lump it

Gus: I can't say that

Elektra: (Thinks)Take a leaf out of my book, I found out that actions tend to speak louder than words (she then walks out)

(Back to present day)

Elektra: Nice one Gus (Frank pushes her)

Sapphire: So how did you end up doing it?

Gus: Well (Whilst in flashback)I borrowed Harry's pirate cannon, made a few adjusements and then the rest was really easy

(Back to present day)

Gus: I'm so sorry everyone. I wanted to get grounded so I didn't have to go out with that foster family or any other family that doesn't follow a day to day routine (sits down)I don't wanna leave, you lot are my friends

Elektra: I'm not

Liam: Shut up Elektra

Toby: Don't worry Gus

Liam: It's gonna be OK (They console him)

(Mike walks back in and everyone stands up quickly and Sapphire moves to the back)

Mike: Times up (walks to the front)I want the guilty people to step foward

(Everyone does so apart from Sapphire and Elektra. That's when Johnny pushes her foward and she gets annoyed)

Mike: This is ridiculous! You are all going to be grounded! I want to talk to every single one of you about discipline (To Sapphire)Sapphire, you can go

Sapphire: But-

Mike: Now please, this does not involve you

(Sapphire walks out whilst shutting the door)

Mike: Right then (The lights go off and you hear Mike scream/shout. The lights then come back on) (Everyone sees Mike and begins to laugh as Sapphire walks back in the room)(Angry/annoyed)Sapphire

Sapphire: Oops, look I won't be spending tommorow on my own after all (Looks over to Gus)

Mike: In here now! (She stands alone)Now I-(Sees Johnny)Why are you all-

Sapphire: Investigation and Johnny volunteered to be the re-construction

Johnny: Well actually I didn't vol-

Sapphire: He volunteered

Mike: I don't care because right now Gina's in a state, the office in a state and now the living room and me are all covered in it.

Frank: I think you can put a bit of chocolate with that(People laugh apart from Mike)

Mike: It's not all of you will be cleaning this up and none of you will be allowed out

Elektra: But-

Liam: We're a team. And that's the way it's always going to be. (Directly to Mike)Weren't you the one who said that to us?

(The next day, in the scene by the door)(Mike walks in the front door)

Tracy: So, did you find out how iced Gina?

Mike: Well all of them stepped foward when I wanted the guilty people to step foward, so I grounded them all. And then Sapphire decided to do the same to me (Tracy is about to laugh)Don't laugh

Tracy: Oh come on, you wanted to laugh when we found Gina (A pause)

Mike: Do you know what's funny though?Before the time of the incident the minibus tyres were fine but this morning I found them flat

Tracy: Did any of the kids get out after?

Mike: No, I made sure of it

Tracy: So there's still a icer at large (they walk to the kitchen where the kids are sat at the table and Gina is stood up)

Liam: Hi Mike, almost didn't recognise you or Gina then after last night

Tracy: (Snorts and Mike turns to her)Sorry, i'll stop

Mike: All right guys, someone is still messing around

Toby: We've confessed, what more do you want?

Mike: The minibus tyres are flat and they weren't before the time of the incident(Everyone is quiet)So that must mean, you are still messing around with it (Looks over to Sapphire)

Sapphire: Well don't look at me

Mike: You said you was going to solve the crime. So you must of needed allbi's off people

(Everyone's quiet)

Sapphire: (Gives off a sigh)Fine, I manged to rule out..Johnny and Tee

Mike: (Looks over to them)You two (Tee and Johnny remain quiet)Right, you're ruled out of this, so you two can go but don't even think about doing what Sapphire did last night (They begin to walk out)

Gina: And we'll be docking both your allowances to pay for the tyres

(They turn around)

Johnny: Oh come on now

Tracy: Well you should thought about that before you let down the tyres (Tee and Johnny walk out)

Carmen: Well I think if them two can go, then so can we

Lily: (Turns to her)Carmen

Tracy: Why?

Lily: Well...my dad rung the doctors because my seizures are getting more common

Carmen: And at the time of the incident, she was recovering from one

Sapphire: (A pause)She's telling the truth

Mike: Right go (Carmen and Lily walk out)Well then-

(The next scene, people begin to leave after discovering who actually gunked Gina)

Liam: Sapph?

Sapphire: I'm not speaking to you Liam

Liam: This is still about last night isn't it?

Sapphire: It's just..She so winds me up sometimes

Liam: I know. And you also know if we weren't together, then there still be no chance with Elektra. I don't even like her

Sapphire: (A pause)So there's nothing going on?

Liam: No. There never has been and there never will be. Look Saph, how's this gonna work if we don't trust one another?

Sapphire: I know, i'm sorry

Liam: (Sarcastically shocked)The S word from you

Sapphire: Shut up and don't expect to hear it often

(They laugh)

Liam: I love you alright? (She looks shocked)That's the first time i've actually properly said that, isn't it?

Sapphire: (She nods)I love you too (They kiss and then hug)

Liam: So, haven't you got a living room to clean?

Sapphire: (Gives him a little hit)Shut up (They walk out with their arms round one another)

 **I hope you enjoyed that chapter and enjoyed link back to a previous Tracy Beaker episode, because I really liked giving off my own take of it. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**So this part of the story, I would say a couple of weeks after the previous chapter as the kids are going back to school. So please enjoy and review :)**

(At Tracy's and Cam's)(Cam and Tracy are sat at the table eating breakfast)

Cam: So the kids are going back to school today?

Tracy: Yep. Well apart from Lily who is coming over to do her work at the dumping ground until her seizures calm down

Cam: Oh yeah, how is she?

Tracy: I think she's alright, I hope so

Cam: Yeah me too

Tracy: Right, i've gotta go (She walks out whilst grabbing Cam's toast)

(The titles roll)

(At Elm Tree House, mostly everyone is in the kitchen wearing their school uniform)

Sapphire: (Whilst walking in)I hate Monday's, double English with Miss Sprogg, yuck

(Liam turns around)

Elektra: Hey Liam, don't forget you've got a practice exam paper today in science

Liam: Oh no

(Lily walks in with Gina)

Elektra: Oh Lily, here again with no one else to really talk too

Gina: That's enough Elektra

Elektra: Maybe school should of done something before chucking you out

Lily: They didn't chuck me out, they've said because of my increased seizures to stay here temperally

Elektra: So you have to do all your school work here, all alone

Gina: Elektra, which part of enough, do you not understand?

Liam: (Tuts)At least when Lily was at school, she didn't spend every single lunch time. Alone (People laugh)

Gina: Stop it Liam. I'm sure when Elektra properly settles in, she'll make some new friends

Sapphire,Liam,Johnny & Tee: No (They laugh)

Gina: (To Lily)Lily, i'm on a course today and Mike's got the day off

Lily: Oh great, that means I can look in at Poppy and Rosie

Gina: Your tutor has left you loads of work and Tracy is going to supersize you

Lily: Tracy?!

Gina: I'll see you later (She walks out)

Johnny: I wish I was staying at home with you Lily

Sapphire: Me too, even if it is with Beaker

Liam: Sapph, you're not seriously thinking of skiving off. I thought you were looking foward to this sports day thingy (Whilst standing up with people around them)And triple chocolate sponge

Toby: And Maths, with Miss Pellen

Sapphire: Oooh. It's not such a big deal. I'll much rather spend the day with Lily. I don't see why I can't have some home schooling aswell. Especially if Beaker's in charge

Elektra: You'd never, ever be able to pull that off (walks out)

Sapphire: Have a nice day at school (emphasis)Lex (Little wave)

(Next scene in the front outside: Tee, Gus, Liam & Toby are leaving to go to school)

Tracy: Have a good day at school guys(Frank is closely behind Liam)Frank, your physio therapist is coming round today. Do you remember?

Frank: But i'll miss the sports game

Tracy: It's all arranged Frank

Frank: But i'm the scorer

Tracy: Sorry Frank

Frank: I don't want to miss school,not today. It's not fair

Tracy: I know (She walks in with him)

Liam: (Shouts back)See ya mate

(Back in the house, Elektra is walking down stairs but stops) (Time cut to Elektra sat at the bottom of the stairs giving out a fake pain shout) (Tracy runs in to see Elektra) (Then everyone else who is downstairs runs in)

Tracy: Elektra, what's happend?

Elektra: I fell down the stairs, my foot really hurts

Tracy: Do you really think i'll fall for that?

Elektra: (Mad)You calling me a liar?

Tracy: No, sorry

Elektra: I'd better go to school (About to get up with her stuff)

Tracy: Woah Elektra, I can't let you go anywhere

Elektra: Oh, K (Tracy helps Elektra onto the couch as Frank walks off)Have a nice day at school Sapphire

Tracy: (To Sapphire and Johnny)Yeah come on you two, you're gonna be late

Sapphire: Don't worry about us Tracy, me and Johnny aren't going anywhere

Tracy: (Confused)What?

Johnny: School sucks

Sapphire: As from today, we're gonna be home schooled

Tracy: You can't do that

Johnny: (Points in Lily's direction)Lily does

Tracy: Oh come on guys, you've gotta go to school to learn about all this stuff that will eventually help you in later in life

Sapphire: We're not going Tracy and there is nothing you can do about it

(Johnny, Sapphire & Lily walk in direction of the living room)

(Carmen and Harry walking down the stairs)

Carmen: You alright Tracy?

(Elektra screams in fake pain)

Tracy: Yeah, everything's cool go on quick

Harry: Keep your hair on

Carmen: We're going (They walk out)

(Tracy in the office on the phone: It's on voicemail 'Hello, this is Mike Milligan, please leave a message after the beep)

Tracy: (On the phone)Mike, it's Tracy. I've got a bit of an urgent situation. Can you please come over as soon as possible please? Bye(Puts the phone down and walks out)

(The scence cuts to Sapphire, Lily and Johnny in the living playing Fifa. Tracy walks in)

Tracy: Lily, it's about time you did some work now

Sapphire: (Little pause)Don't be a spoilt sport Beaker

Johnny: Yeah chill out Tracy

Tracy: Chill out. You want me too chill out? (A pause)Right that's it

Sapphire: (They stop the game)What is?

Tracy: You wanna stay home, meet your new tutor

(Scene cut into the kitchen. Tracy is standing by the back door with a blackboard to do with fractions) (On the table is loads of food as Sapphire, Johnny & Lily are sat round the table)

Tracy: (Whilst working on the board)So 2/3 are bigger than 3/4. No(everyone around the table looks bored)it's gotta be the other way round. I don't know(Turns around to Sapphire)Pass me a bit of that cake there Sapph

Sapphire: (Stands up whilst getting the cake)What? This one(She takes a bite)This one tastes good

Tracy: Sapphire! Stop eating the equipment

Sapphire: OK (Puts it into Johnny's mouth)

Johnny: (Whilst all of them stand up)You want a fight?

Sapphire: Come on then (Lily, Johnny and Sapphire start shoving cake into each other's mouths)

Tracy: Oh come on guys, this isn't maths

Johnny: (To Sapphire)Have another quarter (Shoves it into Sapphire's mouth and they start to laugh)

Sapphire: (Grabs a bit more cake: To Tracy)Here, have some of this (Shoves cake into Tracy's mouth)

Mike: (Walks in whilst others are still mucking around)What on earth is going on in here?

Lily: (A pause as Lily grabs a bit of cake)An eigth of cake Mike? (Sapphire laughs)

(Tracy walks over to Mike)

Tracy: Oh, you got my message then

Mike: What message? I've just came into see how Lily's getting on (To Sapphire)And why aren't you and Johnny at school Sapphire?

Sapphire: (Turns to Mike)We've decided me and Johnny wanted to be home schooled too

Mike: Lily's a special case. You know that, the school will take her back the minute her seizures return to how they were before

Lily: I am here you know! And you can't force me to go to school Mike (Sits down)

Sapphire: And if Lily's not going, neither are we (She and Johnny sit down)

Tracy: I've tried everything I can

Mike: Right well then, there's only one thing we can do

Tracy: Phone Gina, tell her to get back from her course

Mike: No. Allow them to see about home tutoring

Tracy: (To Mike)You're not being serious

Mike: Of course I am

Tracy: But I can't take anymore, there on a final straw. There's these 3 here, Elektra's fallen down the stairs (Johnny looks confused)and hurt her foot. (Panicking)Frank's upstairs upstairs complaining because he's got a physio therapist coming

Mike: Deep breaths Tracy

Tracy: OK (Breathes heavy)Yeah

(Lily, Johnny & Sapphire starts to laugh)

Mike: Why don't you go for a walk and take a break?(Tracy walks out)I'll guess I have to take over here (Walking to the back of the door)

Sapphire: You! Are you being serious?!

Mike: Fractions (Sapphire throws her head back)Let's say I have a pie and I cut it-

Johnny: What kind of pie are we talking about here?

Mike: I don't really kno-

Johnny: There's no way I would buy a pie without knowing the flavour of it

Sapphire: Me neither, it could be the shop's original Beef & Onion

Lily: Or gruel and bogeys (They laugh)

Mike: The point is guys-

Sapphire: (Interupts)The point is Mike, this is extremly boring

Mike: Well, what would you want to learn about?

Johnny: (A pause and then sits up)How about why are all humans are on this planet or solar system?

(Next scene, Frank is in his room sorting through cards as Elektra walks in)

Elektra: Hey Frank, do you want to play cards?(No reply)Or something else, you can choose

Frank: Go away

Elektra: Well that's not very nice

Frank: Nice coming from you, are you having a laugh?

Elektra: Oh come on Frank, you should be happy with a day off school

Frank: I don't really have a choice, unlike certain people. How's your ankle?

Elektra: (Starts limping)Well one time it's alright and then all the other times, it's not

Frank: Whatever (Elektra sees Frank's equipment)

Elektra: Look, I am the scorer for all games

Frank: Elektra, give me them back (She runs out and then Frank follows)Elektra

(The next scene in the main area bit)(Mike is standing up at the front next to Johnny and Lily & Sapphire are sitting opposite on the couch)

Mike: OK everyone (You see a sculptor/model of a solar system and Mike sits down)

Johnny: I will present to you 3, the solar system (Sapphire gives Lily a funny look)I am going to demonstrate how a black hole actually works. The black hole sucks everything in, like this (turns the vaccum on and sucks stuff from the sculptor/model)

Mike: Erm, i'm not sure that's not a good idea (Sapphire and Lily start laughing)

Johnny: (Carries on)There is absoultley nothing that survives the black hole. The planets & stars (As soon as the model falls down Mike comes up to the front whilst Lily and Sapphire start laughing again)

(Elektra and Frank run in as soon as the vaccum turns off)

Frank: (Lily and Sapphire turn around)Mike, Elektra's got my sports equipment

Elektra: Er no I have not

Mike: Frank, what would Elektra want that for? (Hears Elektra fake pain)Oh my god (Whilst sitting her down next to Sapphire)How could you chase her around like that Frank?

Frank: But I-

Mike: If you've got nothing better to do at all, then you better join us lot (Bit louder)Right, well we'll get this place sorted out and then we'll start with Geography. Is that alright with you Elektra?

Elektra: Of course it is, it's my favourite subject

Tracy: (Walks in)Is everything going alright Mike?

Mike: Yeah it's going fine

Tracy: (To Frank)Frank, your physio therapist had to cancel, so it looks like you can do the sports afternoon then

Frank: But how can I do that when somone has hidden my equipment for it? (Walks out)

(Time cut, in the same room. Lily, Johnny, Sapphire & Elektra sat at tables watching Mike at the front looking really bored)

Mike: (Back turned)As we can all see, the river is flowing that goes on and on and on. This wears it out bit by bit by bit into the whole river (You can hear is voice becoming deeper and slower as everyone looks so bored and Elektra has falling asleep)

(Next scene, Frank has gone into Elektra's room looking for his things)

(Back to the previous scene) (Whilst Mike is still talking Sapphire has drawn something on a bit of paper and stuck it onto Elektra's back) (Sapphire, Johnny and Lily then attempt to sneak out)

Mike: (Turns around)Where are you lot going?

Sapphire: It's lunchtime Mike (he looks at his watch and nods his head, then the 3 run out)

(The next scene: Outside in the garden. Johnny, Lily & Sapphire are on the grass on blankets)

(They start eating sandwiches)

Sapphire: I don't think anything can be more ridiculous then school

Lily: But this has been one of my best days ever, it would of been so boring here on my own

Sapphire: Why are Tracy's sandwiches always seem to be droopy? I would swap the lot of that for just a tiny bite of triple chocolate sponge

Johnny: Ah, I agree with you there (Turns to Lily)Oh it's not just the sports thing today, singing without flashing lights

Lily: Really?

Johnny: I wish you would come

Sapphire: Me too, I mean I know I wouldn't be in the same year but it would still be good to pop in and see you. There giving away a free gold cup prize

Johnny: You'd probably win easy

(The next scene: In Elektra's bedroom which looks a bit of a mess now)

Elektra: (Walks in)Frank! Who said you could come into my room?!(Seen what he has broke)Do you actually think this funny?!My sister got me this! (Walks over to get Frank's equipment)Well see how you find this (Runs out with Frank following)

Frank: Elektra, I didn't mean too

(Next scene/time cut)(Out in the garden Sapphire, Lily and Johnny are still there where they were before as Elektra comes running out with Frank following)

(Sapphire gets up)

Sapphire: Elektra! (Running after her)Give Frank his stuff back now! (Johnny and Lily follow them)

Tracy: Elektra! (Appears with Mike) I'd thought you said you hurt your ankle

Mike: That is unacceptable to do something like that Elektra

Frank: She has hurt her ankle Mike (Johnny, Lily & Sapphire look at one another)One moment it's fine and the other moment's it's not (Gets the paper off of his back)I'm sorry about the stuff in your room

Elektra: (Seen what has been drawn on the paper)It's alright

Mike: Sorry, i'd just thought you were mucking around. Let me help you. Tracy? (They do help her)

Lily: Mike, Tracy. I want to go back to school

(They turn around)

Tracy: School, yeah that's great. I mean you seemed to of calmed down

Mike: OK, i'll see whether I can get your dad to ring the headteacher then

Frank: (Walks to Tracy)Come on Tracy, the sports scoring could start any second now (they walk off)

Mike: I'll help you Elektra (he helps her get up)It'll be alright, we'll do some geography work

(Johnny, Lily & Sapphire laugh)

Mike: (Turns around)Are you sure about this Lily?

Sapphire: She's positive. We'll try and keep her as calm as possible

Lily: I'm gonna make sure that my epilepsy doesn't get in the way of getting a good education

(Time cut/next scene to when people arrive home from school)

(Liam, Toby & Frank walk in through the door as Sapphire sees them)

Sapphire: Oh hi, you managed to get there on time Frank?

Frank: Only just but I did it all

Sapphire: Ah that's great then. If you want me to sort Elektra out the-

Frank: It's OK, I got there on time (Walks off with Toby upstairs)

Liam: So how was today?

Sapphire: Well first of all Tracy decided to be our tutor, then she freaked out after we had a cake fight so Mike took over. We managed to laugh over science, then we got really bored and got sent for lunch, then all this stuff with Frank and Elektra. But then Lily said she wanted to go back to school, if we keep her less stressed

Liam: Wow, it sounds like you've had an eventful day. So you back tommorow?

Sapphire: Looks like you've got to cope with me mostly full time now (They kiss and hug)

Liam: Right, i've got to go and get changed (He walks up stairs)

(Next scene: Carmen, Tee, Lily & Johnny)

Carmen: So you're defintley coming back?

Lily: Yep

Tee: What about your seizures?

Lily: The amount of fun stroke over boredness, I think is going to help. Well I hope so anyway

Tee: (To Johnny)And you? What were you doing?

Johnny: Well we had a cake fight to start off with

Lily: And then he decided to break a model of the solar system with the vaccum cleaner

Carmen: (Laughs)I wish I was there now

Lily: Believe me, at times you would of but the way Mike goes on about geography is so boring

Johnny: She has got a point there

(Next scene: Lily's dad by the door)

(With Johnny and Sapphire behind them)

Lily: Dad (they hug)What've the school said?

Steve: There going to give you a trial run then if you seem fine after that then they can put you back in full time

(Johnny and Sapphire high five)

 **Right that's the end of that chapter, I really hope you enjoyed it. Hopefully, you saw the link back to a Tracy Beaker episode because it is one of my favourites and I really hope you liked my interpretation of that. Please review :)**


End file.
